Chocolates
by raiTonight29
Summary: NaruSasu. Grumbling something about perpetually irritating sunshine and the agony they bring to people who left window blinds open for their assault, the unfortunate heap of limbs and cotton shifted before it was promptly kicked out of bed by a long tanned leg. Sasuke never really was a morning person. Luckily, his blond blue-eyed Naruto can fix that. Morning ninja-verse fluff!


A drabble done under 45 minutes and with the word prompt "Chocolates." It's my first time writing these two blockheads and I hope I at least got them marginally right!

Morning NaruSasu fluff ahoy!

* * *

**Chocolates**

* * *

An obsidian eye cracked open at the sliver of early morning sunlight that cut through the room from the window right next to the bed, making the nest of black hair disappear underneath the pile of blankets. Grumbling something about perpetually irritating sunshine and the agony they bring to people who didn't know any better than to leave window blinds open for their assault, the unfortunate heap of limbs and cotton shifted before it was promptly kicked out of bed by a long tanned leg.

Uchiha Sasuke stumbled out of the pile and into the floor with a strangled grunt and he glared at the heap that remained in the bed, muttering something about celestial body homicide before it turned away from the peal of sunlight that had been the cause of its discomfort.

Sasuke gave the cottony mound one more withering glare before he stalked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom connected to it. He stood in front of the mirror above the counter and stared at his disheveled self before he grunted and sneered. He never really was a morning person. He also wasn't the type to fall back asleep once awakened so he resigned himself to start the day unnervingly early with 5 cups of coffee.

To start the day otherwise would be tantamount to committing blasphemy in the pissed Uchiha's eyes.

He gave his rumpled appearance another disdainful glance before he shrugged and reached for his toothbrush in the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. He plucked the blue one from its place beside the orange one and proceeded to brush his teeth, shutting the cabinet as he did so.

He was glaring at a developing zit in his face in contempt, nearly growing cross-eyed just to will the rose-colored blemish to go away. Out of all the days to grow a fucking pimple it had to be-

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, SWEETCHEEKS!"

Sasuke nearly swallowed his toothbrush as Naruto stumbled into the room, a big smile on his whiskered face as he rubbed absently at his naked stomach.

Throwing the blond idiot a glare that could have melted steel, Sasuke turned around and spat toothpaste out of his mouth. He turned to the blond again, sharingan spiraling as he did so.

"Yell a little louder, dobe. I don't think they heard you at Suna." He spat, still miffed at the fact that Naruto was a person who rose with the sun.

Sasuke's dark mood didn't deter Naruto in the slightest and he swaggered forward, popping a butterfly kiss on Sasuke's forehead before he danced away to make breakfast.

Sasuke rinsed his mouth, shaking his head and not acknowledging the smile that threatened to appear on his face.

When he entered the kitchen a few minutes later, showered and dressed, he was unsurprised to see a complete breakfast set out in the table before him (toast, bacon, eggs and pancakes), a pot of coffee ready on the counter and a bar of chocolate right next to a glass of orange juice adjacent to his breakfast.

He wandered over to the chocolate bar and plucked the note tucked underneath it.

_Gotta run, bastard!_

_Old hags Homura and Koharu wanted an audience yesterday. Something about a guerilla syndicate stirring up in this little village east of Konoha. I want to do damage control before this becomes a full blown movement._

_I love you and I'll catch you at dinner today! Happy Valentines!_

_The Hokage_

He may love the deadlast dimwit but _boy_, did he love to show off, Sasuke thought and he quickly ate the entire prepared feast down to the last morsel. He donned his ANBU mask, masking the fond smile that split his face in half and sped away.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and I'll see if Naruto can give you chocolates, too!

Rai :)


End file.
